Joanna Dennehy
|pathology = Serial Killer Thrill Killer |signature = Dumping victim's bodies in ditches |mo = Stabbing |type = Disorganized thrill |victims = 3 killed 2 attempted 1 assaulted |time = March 19 - April 2, 2013 |sentence = Life sentence |status = Incarcerated |image = PROD-MAIN-BLP CHP 160117SLUG georgeJPG-1.jpg |birth place = St. Albans, Hertfordshire, England |charges = 3 counts of first-degree murder 2 counts of attempted murder |capture = April 2, 2013 }} Joanna Dennehy, a.k.a "The Peterborough Ditch Murderer", is a serial killer and thrill killer who stabbed three men to death and attempted to murder two more in 2013. Background Born in 1982 in St. Albans, Hertfordshire, Joanna Dennehy grew up in nearby Harpenden, England. Her father, Kevin, worked as a security guard, while her mother, Kathleen, was a shop manager. She has a younger sister called Maria, who had a successful career in the army and went on to run her own IT company. Dennehy has claimed that she was abused as a child but there is no evidence of this, and her family and friends insist she was always treated well. As she became a teenager, however, Joanna began to abuse alcohol and drugs and to spend more time with petty and dangerous criminals. When she was 15, she left home and entered a relationship with then twenty-year-old John Treanor whom she would subsequently have two children with. As their babies grew, Treanor and others around the family noticed Dennehy's increasing narcissism. By the time they noticed her narcissism, Joanna was an alcoholic and drug addict and she and Treanor would often have domestic problems. Joanna started cutting her stomach with knives and razor blades and had developed a hatred of her mother. She was a criminal and served time in a juvenile detention facility for burglary. She was manipulative and showed no remorse for her actions, nor any empathy for others. Sick of the violence and abuse, Treanor took the children and relocated, leaving Dennehy alone and homeless. In 2012, Joanna Dennehy was arrested and convicted of theft. She underwent psychological testing while in prison. She was diagnosed with anti-social personality disorder. Underlying psychopathic traits were noted; rage, impulsive, violence and anger. She was prescribed medication to regulate her mood. In 2013, Joanna met 48-year-old Kevin Lee in Peterborough, England. Lee rented out cheap rooms to people who were vulnerable. Lee began paying rent for Dennehy and the pair entered a sexual relationship. Joanna acted as Lee's paid “enforcer”, threatening and intimidating people into paying outstanding rent and other debts. With her rent paid, a porter of sorts, and a paying job, Joanna Dennehy felt more great than she had been for a long time. Believing that she was in control, she stopped taking her anti-psychotic medication. Killings TBA Apprehension and Incarceration TBA Modus Operandi Joanna initially targeted men that lived with her on the property Lee owned. After luring them with the promise of sex, she would kill them by stabbing them multiple times in the chest, neck, and arms. She would then wrap up the bodies and dump the bodies in ditches around England with the help of her accomplices. She also dressed Lee in a sequined black dress post-mortem to humiliate him. When she went on her spree, she targeted men walking their dogs down the sidewalk. She would drive up to them, get out of the car, walk up to them, then stab them repeatedly in broad daylight with multiple witnesses. Known Victims *Unspecified date(s): His unnamed husband *2013, Peterborough, England: **March 19: Lukasz Slaboszewski **March 29: ***John Chapman ***Kevin Lee **April 2: Hereford, England ***Robin Bereza ***John Rogers On Criminal Minds *Season Eleven **"Entropy" - While Dennehy has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, she appears to have been an inspiration for the episode's main unsub, Cat Adams - Both are psychopathic female serial killers who targeted men, were highly manipulative, and were involved in killer teams (though Dennehy was the only killer in her's, while Adams was a member of two different organizations). Both were later incarcerated and put in solitary confinement, something which caused them to become mentally unhinged. Sources *Wikipedia's article on the Peterborough Ditch Murders *Murderpedia's article on Dennehy *BBC's article on Dennehy *Biography of Dennehy *The Guardian's article on Dennehy Category:Stubs Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Thrill Killers Category:Real Life Narcissists Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Real Life Female Killers Category:Real Life Psychopaths